wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Faction recipes
=Argent Dawn= Alchemy ;Honored *Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire Blacksmithing ;Honored *Girdle of the Dawn ;Revered *Plans: Gloves of the Dawn Enchanting ;Honored *Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration ;Revered *Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing First Aid ;Honored *Formula: Powerful Anti-venom Leatherworking ;Honored *Dawn Treaders ;Revered *Golden Mantle of the Dawn Tailoring ;Honored *Pattern: Argent Boots ;Revered *Pattern: Argent Shoulders Enchantments ;Revered You may also purchase a resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. The only other shoulders enchants in game could be attained from Zandalar Tribe at Exalted reputation. You won't be able to purchase these enchants until after you completed a quest that requires you to turn in 10 Valor Tokens. *Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (+5 arcane magic resistance to shoulders) *Flame Mantle of the Dawn (+5 fire magic resistance to shoulders) *Frost Mantle of the Dawn (+5 frost magic resistance to shoulders) *Nature Mantle of the Dawn (+5 nature magic resistance to shoulders) *Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (+5 shadow magic resistance to shoulders) ;Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece after completing a quest to turn in 25 Valor Tokens. *Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (+5 to all resistances to shoulders) =Thorium Brotherhood= Alchemy ;Friendly *Recipe: Transmute Elemental Fire Blacksmithing ;Friendly *Dark Iron Bracers ;Honored *Dark Iron Destroyer (Axesmith) *Dark Iron Helm *Dark Iron Reaver (Swordsmith) *Fiery Chain Girdle ;Revered *Black Amnesty (Weaponsmith) *Blackfury (Weaponsmith) *Dark Iron Gauntlets *Dark Iron Leggings *Fiery Chain Shoulders ;Exalted *Blackguard (Swordsmith) *Dark Iron Boots *Ebon Hand (Hammersmith) *Nightfall (Axesmith) *Sulfuron Hammer : All Blacksmiths can obtain this. To receive the plans you must bring a single Sulfuron Ingot which drops from Golemagg the Incinerator (drop rates: Thottbot / Allakazam). There is no reputation requirement for the plans and you need only have an ingot in your inventory when you speak to him. : Now, once you actually craft the hammer (mats costs several thousand gold), you will want to obtain an Eye of Sulfuras, which has an even lower drop percentage (from Ragnaros). Combine the Sulfuron Hammer with the Eye of Sulfuras and you will get the legendary hammer, Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros. Tailor ;Friendly *Flarecore Gloves ;Honored *Flarecore Mantle *Flarecore Robe ;Revered *Flarecore Leggings Leatherworking ;Friendly *Corehound Boots (Tribal) *Molten Helm (Elemental) ;Honored *Black Dragonscale Boots (Dragonscale) *Lava Belt ;Revered *Chromatic Gauntlets (Dragonscale) *Corehound Belt (Tribal) *Molten Belt (Elemental) Enchanting ;Friendly *Enchant Weapon - Strength ;Honored *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit ;Revered *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect =Timbermaw Furbolgs= Alchemy ;Friendly *Recipe: Transmute Earth to Water Blacksmithing ;Honored * Heavy Timbermaw Belt ;Revered * Heavy Timbermaw Boots Enchanting ;Friendly *Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility (+25AGI) ;Honored *Enchant Weapon - Agility (+15AGI) Leatherworking ;Friendly *Warbear Harness (Tribal) *Warbear Woolies (Tribal) ;Honored *Might of the Timbermaw ;Revered *Timbermaw Brawlers Tailoring ;Friendly * Mooncloth Boots ;Honored * Wisdom of the Timbermaw ;Revered * Mantle of the Timbermaw =Cenarion Circle= Blacksmithing ;Revered *Formula: Jagged Obsidian Shield Enchanting ;Neutral *Minor Wizard Oil *Lesser Wizard Oil ;Friendly *Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Fire Resistance ;Honored *Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Nature Resistance Leatherworking ;Friendly *Sandstalker Bracers *Spitfire Bracers ;Honored *Sandstalker Gauntlets *Spitfire Gauntlets ;Revered *Sandstalker Breastplate *Spitfire Breastplate ;Exalted *Dreamscale Breastplate (Dragonscale) Tailoring ;Neutral *Pattern: Enchanted Mageweave Pouch *Pattern: Enchanted Runecloth Bag ;Friendly *Pattern: Cenarion Herb Bag ;Revered *Pattern: Satchel of Cenarius =Zandalar Tribe= Alchemy ;Friendly * Greater Dreamless Sleep Potion ;Honored * Major Troll's Blood Potion ;Revered * Mageblood Potion ;Exalted * Living Action Potion Blacksmithing ;Friendly *Bloodsoul Gauntlets *Darksoul Shoulders ;Honored *Bloodsoul Shoulders *Darksoul Leggings ;Revered *Bloodsoul Breastplate *Darksoul Breastplate Enchanting ;Friendly *Brilliant Mana Oil ;Honored *Brilliant Wizard Oil Engineering ;Friendly *Bloodvine Lens ;Honored *Bloodvine Goggles Leatherworking ;Friendly *Primal Batskin Bracers ;Honored *Blood Tiger Shoulders *Primal Batskin Gloves ;Revered *Blood Tiger Breastplate *Primal Batskin Jerkin Tailoring ;Friendly *Bloodvine Boots ;Honored *Bloodvine Leggings ;Revered *Bloodvine Vest Category:Faction Category:Recipes